


Terminal Upgrades

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standalone prequel.</p><p>Author’s notes: It probably goes without saying but just to be clear: here Sam and Janet are married and this installment jumps in near the beginning of “Upgrades”; what follows is what happened in their reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first uploaded on Area 52 HKH on 10/24/2009.
> 
> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

 

I Am My Beloved’s

 

Part 14

 

Terminal Upgrades

 

 

  
“We hoped the devices would provide our operatives with a great new physical advantage in the fight against the Goa'uld.”

  
Jack’s eyebrows arched, “However?”

 

Anise placed the device on her arm and squeezed the hinged sides around her forearm but when she let go the armband sprang open.

  
“They don't work for you.” Daniel observed drily.

  
“Our top scientific minds have researched the technology at length.” The Tok’ra woman addressed the group seated in the briefing room, “To the best of our knowledge the devices should work, however something causes them to reject the Tok'ra physiology.”  
  
“Your symbiote.” Teal’c stated flatly.

  
“That is a likely assumption.” Anise nodded.

  
“Then the device will most likely be ineffective on me as well.”

  
“Yes,” Anise agreed, “which is why I brought only three.”

  
“Uh…” Sam reluctantly held up a hand, “I still have a protein marker left by Jolinar.”

  
The woman barely looked at her, “Hopefully that will have no effect.”

  
“Incredible speed and strength...” Daniel muttered.

  
Anise could sense their warming to the notion, “According to the Antoneek inscriptions they should greatly increase _all_ of your natural abilities.”

  
Jack looked at Sam and Daniel, “That's kinda’ cool.”

  
“In the interests of the Tok'ra/Human alliance,” Anise intoned gravely, “I expected you would cooperate.”

  
Gen. Hammond’s lips pressed together in a thin line, “Couldn't we take some time to learn a little more about these things? Perhaps Major Carter and Doctor Jackson…”

  
Anise cut him off, “I had hoped to begin human trial experiments immediately.”

  
Jack’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “What's the rush?”

  
“If you are not willing to trust us and participate,” Anise bristled, “I will find human subjects on another planet.”

 

She put the armband back inside the box the Tok’ra aid had carried in and Jack and Gen. Hammond exchanged looks.

  
 _“Fine...”_ Jack acceded.

 

Anise blinked slowly and her host, Freya, emerged, “Colonel, please forgive the scientist in Anise. She has worked very hard for this. I assure you that every safety precaution will be taken.” She blinked again and Anise reemerged, “What is your answer?”

 

~

 

Janet checked her watch and sighed heavily; grabbing SG1’s current medical charts she pushed away from her desk and stood, dreading the hours to come.  It was more than the Anise’s arrogant behavior, Janet could not put her finger on it but from her arrival it was clear to her and everyone else that there was more to the Tok’ra’s motivation than just pure research and Janet despised her superior cavalier attitude towards the wellbeing of her wife, Daniel and the colonel.  _And she absolutely refuses to show me how to read her diagnostic monitor._ Janet fumed silently. She dumped the charts in the bin at the head nurse’s station, “I’m going for a little walk to check on our guinea pigs.” she said sarcastically adding, “Page me if you need me.”

 

“Will do…” the young man exhaled noisily and privately fantasized how satisfying it would be to watch his boss unload on the conceited Tok’ra woman.

 

~

 

“Sam?” Janet called to her in the dark lab.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Her lips pressed together in a thin line and she folded her arms across her chest, “What are you doing?”

  
”Oh,” Sam said vacantly, not looking up from the microscope she was intently peering into,” I'm just running a few tests on the material the armband's made of.”

  
“Ah,” Janet exhaled and walked over to the light panel on the wall, “it's a little dark don't you think?”

  
“Is it?” Sam mumbled, barely listening.

 

Janet clicked the overhead lights on and Sam finally pulled back from the microscope, blinking and squinting painfully,

  
“ _Oww_ … that's bright.”

  
“Yeah,” Janet walked over to the table where her wife sat and clicked on the desk lamp, “the lights were out.”

 

“Huh,” Sam’s nose and brow wrinkled in a frown of befuddlement, “I came in and didn't even realize…”

 

~

 

Sam sat on a bed in the infirmary, the privacy curtain pulled around the pair,

  
“Well,” Janet sighed as she passed the penlight from one blue eye to the other, “it looks normal to me.”

  
“I could see in the dark as well as if the light was on.” Sam mused.

 

Janet had placed the digital thermometer in Sam’s left ear and gave her a look, “Yeah…” she muttered quietly, removing it when it beeped softly, “You're running a slight fever.”

  
“Anise is monitoring our vitals.”

  
“Yes, _I know.”_

  
Sam felt her wife bristle, “You don't trust her biosensors?”

  
“No,” Janet forced herself to relax and answered carefully, “I'm sure her technology is highly advanced and very accurate.”

  
Sam turned to her, “So you don't trust _her_?” she asked in a mildly insipid tone, her eyebrows arched disbelievingly.

  
Janet could feel her blood boil and she answered in a voice that brooked no argument, “I'd like to run a full blood screen.” Her expression turned from barely contained anger and frustration to shock and confusion when she caught Sam rolling her eyes.

 

~

 

“Lie down, please…” Janet sounded discouraged and Sam noted the change in tone,

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Janet positioned the arm without the armband on the mattress and shrugged, turning to retrieve the necessary supplies from the lab tray, “I thought only the Goa’uld and Tok’ra had problems with insufferable arrogance and snobbery.”

 

Sam opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when she caught the slight quiver in her wife’s chin, “What?”

 

“I’m just… I’m worried, Sam.” Janet’s voice trailed off and she shrugged helplessly, concentrating on the blood draw, not looking at her.

 

“Look, Janet,” Sam reached for her hand but she pulled away, “I wish you could understand how fantastic this feels… having your senses enhanced in this way… I can get so much more done now, Janet, I…”  Her voice trailed away again when Janet finally looked her in the eye, “Am I really acting like an asshole?”

 

Janet looked down at the rubber tubing and alcohol pad she held in her gloved hands, “Since you’ll be staying on base can you call Cassie and tell her you won’t be home till this experiment is over?”

 

Sam considered her answer for a moment, “I guess that means, ‘yes’.”

 

Janet went back to wrapping the tubing around her upper arm and licked lips that had suddenly gone dry, “Sam, I…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam murmured quietly, making Janet look at her again, “I really am, Janet, I’m sorry….”

 

“Alright…’ she nodded and went back to completing her blood draw.

 

“Have an early dinner with me?”

 

Janet pulled the filled vial from the barrel cannula then pulled the vacutainer leur from Sam’s arm, pressing a small sterile cotton ball over the site and gently folded her arm closed.

 

“Spend the night with me;” Sam now pleaded softly, reaching for her, “stay on base tonight and let me make it up to you, Janet… _please_.”

 

Janet sighed, discarding the used gloves and supplies in the biohazard container and carefully placed Sam’s collected blood vials in the collection tray, “Alright…”

 

“I’ll call Sara first and ask her if Cassie can spend the night then I’ll call Cassie when she gets out of school, okay?”

 

Janet nodded, “Okay.”

 

Sam sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, “Great,” she enthused, “can I use the bathroom in your office?”

 

“Yeah...” Janet nodded again, the tiniest of smiles crossing her lips.

 

“Thanks…” Sam gave her a peck on the cheek and hopped off the bed.

 

~

 

Once in the bathroom Sam took a moment to review the events and her behavior so far that day.  Looking at her watch she was surprised to find it was only after one o’clock, _It feels like I’ve been waiting days for this thing to kick in...._ she shrugged inwardly and washed her hands in the basin. She wished fervently Janet could understand how she felt; it was as if she could consider an intellectual concept and thoroughly understand it to its very core, from the micro to the macro and back again, all in an instant.  The sensation of heightened physical and mental prowess was intoxicating in that she was still getting used to the new sensations but fully expected to acclimate to her new level of advanced functionality, _Guess my head was bound to get a little big for itself…_ she admitted privately, vowing to subdue, at least outwardly, her zeal for the newfound abilities.

 

Janet entered her office as Sam exited her bathroom, “Hey, did you call Sara?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam passed her and closed and locked the office door, “and the school, Sara’ll pick her up and spend the night at our house since the colonel won’t be going home either,” She caught up to Janet just as she dumped an armload of files on her desk, “come have lunch with me.” She placed gentle hands on her hips and turned her around, pulling her close.

 

“I can’t,” Janet tried to pull her wife’s hands free, “I had lunch earlier…”

 

Sam wrapped her arms around her and planted an open-mouthed kiss on her lips, plunging her tongue deeply inside.  She wrapped the skilled organ around Janet’s tongue and stroked it firmly, pulling her closer when Janet sagged against her.

 

Janet slid her arms beneath Sam’s and slid them around her waist, hugging her tight; and even though she could feel herself recoil at the feel of the armband pressing into her back her eyes still closed both in relief and arousal.

 

When Sam’s lips and tongue finally released her a deeply concerned shade of blue looked down into slightly dazed brown, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Janet sighed, smiling softly.

 

“Are you jealous of Freya?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you hate Anise?”

 

“Yes,” Janet’s answer was swift, “She looks at you, Daniel and the colonel like you were lab rats…” she squeezed the hands that held her wife, “she doesn’t care what the armbands do to you, sweetheart,” her voice at once pleading and urgent, “there’s something else she wants, she’s not just trying to study the fucking armbands…”

 

“I know,” Sam rubbed the small back soothingly, “we all know, Janet, we just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to get our hands on some new technology…. We have to be open to trying these things out if we’re gonna’ keep the politicians and the pentagon happy about supporting the stargate program.” She sighed deeply, “Not to mention keeping our alliance with the Tok’ra alive and well.”

 

Janet sighed in resignation and briefly sagged against her, “I know…”

 

“Kiss me…” Sam smoothed back the brunette hair from her face and captured Janet’s lips once again, her passion and fervor increasing until Janet pushed her away,

 

“Sweetheart… please,” Janet begged, _“you’re making me lubricate.”_ she chuckled and stepped away, smoothing her hands down the front of her uniform.

 

“I locked the door….” Sam’s expression turned feral and she slid her hands around her wife’s waist and pressed her against the office wall, _“and I still need to eat.”_ she whispered hotly in her ear.

 

 _“Sam,”_ Janet pleaded in a soft voice, and gasped aloud when Sam slid her hands to cover her breasts, squeezing them through her white uniform blouse, _“oh god.”_ Janet rasped.

 

“I think you mean, _‘oh, Sam…’”_ Sam grinned and sank to her knees, her hands sliding down the petite form and pushing the dark blue skirt up and over the shapely backside, pressed her face into the cotton panties that covered her wife’s mound.  She rubbed her nose and lips into the soft cotton fabric, inhaling Janet’s scent, feeling as though she could breathe her essence into her lungs and know her by the very molecules of arousal.

 

Her fingers trailed a fiery path along trembling thighs, sliding her hands between them, urging her to spread her feet farther apart. She quickly pulled the crotch of Janet’s panties to one side pressed lips and nose into soft, neatly trimmed curls; a finger teased along the crease and Janet flung a hand to one side for support, gripping the top of a file cabinet.

 

The tip of Sam’s finger suddenly slid between the folds and into a glut of slick, molten wet. She made quick work of parting them with her tongue and hotly laved the swollen tissue, suckling the rigid clit and folds as a second finger joined the first. She began stroking Janet’s g-spot with vigor, her lips and tongue and fingers sucking and stroking and thrusting with ever increasing strength until Janet’s body began to slid upwards against the wall, her heels leaving the floor.

 

Janet breath became a ragged gasp and her eyes squeezed shut as she surrendered to the overwhelming sensations. _Her fingers… her fingers are moving so fas-nugh…_ She tried opening her eyes but the room still tilted at strange, disorienting angles and she slammed them shut again, _She’s never fucked me this hard before, even with our fastest vibra-nuhhh…_ Everything was a delicious fire that threatened to consume her and the last tiny part of her brain capable of rational thought made her stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the scream that begged to tear from her throat as the climax slammed into her.

 

Sam’s mouth and fingers were a blur as she fucked her wife and she issued a small, feral growl when Janet’s convulsing body ejaculated heavily in her mouth. Sam slowed her fingers and making careful calculations based on complex formulas in the blink of an eye, strategically calibrated the ministrations her mouth and fingers performed on her wife, intending to draw out every drop of cum and prolong the orgasm as long as possible.

 

Sam only stopped when Janet’s body went limp and she began to cry, _“Shh,”_ she soothed, pulling her fingers free, _“it’s okay…”_ she whispered and guided the petite form down the wall, collapsing on her lap where Sam knelt on the floor.

 

 _“Please,”_ Janet cried softly, _“I can’t come anymore, please…”_

 

 _“Shh…”_ Sam held her close, “just rest a minute.”

 

Shaking, Janet cried weakly against her neck for several minutes while Sam licked her fingers clean, a smug grin on her face. When she finished she stood and lifted her petite wife into her arms in one smooth motion,

 

“I could carry you like this everywhere we go…’ she smiled down at her.

 

Janet smiled shyly, wiping at her eyes as Sam crossed the room and laid her gently on the couch. She knelt on the floor once again and leaned her elbows on the cushion, still smiling, “You have to admit the armband isn’t _all_ bad…” Sam grinned lopsidedly, making Janet snort tiredly,

 

“You can make me come pretty hard all by yourself, you know.” Janet lifted a hand to caress a fevered cheek.

 

Sam kissed the palm and leaned to press her nose beneath the navy blue skirt,

 

“Sam…” Janet felt her clit tighten and grow hard again as Sam continued to sniff and rub her face into Janet’s crotch, pulling the panties aside to lick languidly at drying juices.

 

After a few minutes she pulled away, pulling the crotch of her panties back into place and smoothed the skirt back down, planting a hot kiss inside Janet’s mouth, making her groan softly at the hot tongue that tasted of her cum,

 

 _“Remember we’re on for dinner later…”_ Sam whispered in her mouth and pushing herself from her place on the floor, stood and left Janet’s office, careful to lock the door again behind her.

 

Janet covered her face with her hands, _Oh my god, what is happening?_ she wondered helplessly; it wasn’t like Sam took her without her consent, but part of her felt as if she had just been violated by an animal. _She did stop fucking me once I started to cry…_ Janet smoothed the hands over tear-stained cheeks then let them fall bonelessly onto the cushions _, I don’t know what the larger concern should be; the fact that she took me so fast and made me come so hard or that I enjoyed it so much._

 

Unwilling to consider what happened any further, Janet got up from the couch and walked briskly into her bathroom to clean herself and wash her face, pausing only to grab a clean pair of panties from her desk drawer. Once in the bathroom she found she was unable to look at her reflection in the mirror, her face coloring unconsciously as she scrubbed the soapy washcloth between her legs, her eyes closing briefly at the warm tingling sensations that still lingered and sang deep inside, _What was that movie… where the woman says her only goal in life is to get laid often and well…_ a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as a finger strayed over her clit, flicking it several times before Janet shook herself from her reverie and stepped back into her skirt and the clean panties. Tucking in her shirt tails and vigorously smoothing her hands over her uniform she left the bathroom and grabbed her labcoat, setting a brisk pace as she left her office.

 

~

 

The trio sat quietly on the infirmary beds, the small yellow-green lights on their armbands glowing brightly,

  
Anise was busily entering data into her pad and spoke, albeit mostly to herself; “I believe all the armbands have now reached their maximum potential.”

 

Janet stepped just inside in the room, Gen. Hammond behind her, “Anise, can I see you a moment?”

 

Anise followed the pair into the next room and keeping her voice low Janet turned to her, “They all have _significantly_ raised body temperatures.”

  
Anise pursed her host’s pouty lips in annoyance, “They are in no danger!”

  
“I disagree,” Janet shook her head, maintaining a firm grip on her temper, “their symptoms indicate the presence of a virus.”

  
“You are correct,” the woman conceded, “my biodata indicate that the armbands released a virus into their systems.”

  
Hammond’s eyes widened in surprise, “Doesn't that concern you?”

  
“It must be how the technology accesses human physiology. It took a different amount of time in each individual because of each subject's unique reaction to the virus.”

  
“That's all speculation!” Janet exploded, “Major Carter's blood work showed a dangerous amount of adrenaline in her system.”

  
Anise sniffed imperiously, “I object to the interference in my experiment.”

  
“I object to being kept in the dark about the condition of people _whose health I am responsible for!”_ Janet fumed.

  
“Are you suggesting I would risk their health?” Anise fairly sneered.

  
Hammond worried his CMO would push the Tok’ra woman too far and tried to inject a conciliatory tone, “Doctor, we're seeing some really interesting results. Are you saying that we should discontinue the experiment?”

  
Janet pulled the lid back over her temper and drew a clearing breath, “Until we know more about the physical effects of this virus, _yes_ … I say we remove the armbands and run more tests to make sure that these changes are not permanent or damaging.”

  
Anise turned to Hammond, outraged, “General!”

  
But Hammond knew better than to further question the medical opinion and authority of the chief medical officer, “No, I'm sorry, if there's one thing I've learned in my time here is that there's nothing wrong with a little prudence when dealing with alien devices.”

 

~

 

Sam, Daniel and the colonel all looked up expectantly when Anise, the general and Janet reentered the room. Addressing the team, Gen. Hammond shook out a hand at the wrist as he spoke,

 

“Based on Doctor Fraiser's recommendations I've decided to stop the experiment temporarily.”

  
“What?” Sam looked first at the general then at her wife, who met her look with a steely gaze.

  
“What?” Daniel repeated just as Col. O’Neill blurted,

  
“Why?”

  
The general patted at the air to quiet them, “We'd like to get a better read on exactly what these things are doing to you.”

  
“General?” Sam said, unsure what she could say to change either Janet or the general’s minds.

  
Jack added, “I'd rather not do that, sir….”

  
“I think the armbands may be having a narcotic-like effect,” Janet took a step forward, “wearing them may become addictive; it's just one of the things I would like to rule out.”

  
“Please,” Hammond nodded to the trio, “take the armbands off.”

  
“But…” Sam begged.

  
The expression on Gen. Hammond’s face brooked no argument, “Are you refusing to comply with a direct order?”

 

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Sam placed her free hand over the top of the armband to pry it off, Jack and Daniel following suit.  After a few seconds it became quickly obvious the armbands appeared locked into place around their arms,

  
“Uh…” Jack looked up from the armband he pulled at forcefully, “having a little problem here, sir.”

  
“Colonel?”

  
“Having a hard time _complying….”_

 

~

 

Janet sat with Anise and the general in his office; her legs crossed at the knee and her hands folded calmly in her lap, determined to keep the discussion on a strictly professional level,

 

“We've tried everything short of _surgically removing their arms_.” She turned to address the woman, unable to quell the sarcastic tone,

  
Hammond pressed his lips together against the smile that threatened to escape despite the serious turn of events, “We'll hold that option in reserve.”

  
The host, Freya, had come forward, “You must admit the positive effect is astonishing.”

  
“As long as there's no downside.” Hammond replied.

  
Anise reemerged, “There is no evidence of any _downside_.”

  
Janet shot her a look, _“Yet!”_

  
Hammond turned to Anise, “Find a way to get those armbands _off_ my people.”

 

~

 

She was only typing fast, albeit extremely fast, but the sensation was intoxicating; to finally be able to execute a project like this in a fraction of the time it would have taken her without the armband, _or it_ would _be only a fraction of time if this laptop wasn’t so fucking slow…_ she grumbled inwardly and took a bite of a granola bar.

 

“Hey!” Janet called to her as she entered Sam’s lab and placed a soft hand on her wife’s back, privately noting the heat that permeated the black fabric.

  
Sam turned to her, “Hey…”

  
Janet squinted at the flood of text as it filled the computer screen, “What are you working on?”

  
“I'm writing a book on wormhole physics but this damn computer isn't fast enough.” She looked down briefly at the laptop in disgust, “When the buffer's full I have to wait for it to catch up.”

  
“You know,” Janet smiled softly, “we could really use your help.”

  
Sam shook her head in mild exasperation and snorted softly; “You just don't get it, Janet.” she turned to her, _“I don't want to take it off.”_

  
The thrill of fear returned, pricking at the back of Janet’s neck, “ _Okay_ , I realize it’s making you feel really good…”

  
 _“Look,”_ Sam gestured to the screen as proof, “I’ve just written a thousand page book in under two hours. This has been something I've been dying to do but haven't had the time…”

  
 _“Sam…”_ Janet tried to interrupt,

  
 _“Janet!”_ Sam shot back and turned back to her laptop, her fingers a blur as they flew over the keyboard.

 

Janet stared at her for a long beat before turning and stalked from the lab.

 

~

 

Janet was surprised when Sam showed up at the infirmary for their dinner date, acting as if the pert exchange in her lab had never occurred. She happily shed her labcoat and signed off on her patients for the night, Sam’s unencumbered arm around her as they walked to the commissary.

 

After watching in awe as her wife ate enough food to satisfy at least two large Jaffa the pair retired to their quarters,

 

“It was nice of Sara to stay the night at our house instead of having Cassie at theirs,” she shrugged out of the navy blue sweater as they entered their quarters, turning as Sam locked the door, “I think Cassie does better when she spends school-nights in her own room…” her eyes widened in surprise when she realized Sam was already undressed, “Wow, how did you- _mmff….”_

 

Sam’s smile was feral as she pulled her wife in for a kiss, her hands roaming hotly over the petite form for long minutes as she plundered Janet’s mouth.  Sliding the hands down Janet’s arms she lifted the elegant hands and pressed them over her taut breasts, _“I want you…”_ she whispered harshly, her voice full of need.

 

 _“Uhn…”_ Janet’s vision became an unfocused blur and she felt the room tilt rapturously to one side as her wife stripped her in what seemed like the blink of two increasingly dazed eyes, _“Sam?”_ she stared in wonderment as the twin piles of uniforms on the floor as her nude wife picked her up and carried her to the bed,

 

 _“Yes?”_ Sam asked sweetly as she gently laid her on the mattress.

 

Janet caught the face in her hands and whimpered, _“Take me…”_

 

With cat-like grace, Sam climbed on the bed, lowering herself on top of her wife, the pair moaning softly at the feel of Sam’s fevered skin as it rested on top of Janet’s already trembling form.

 

 _“I can’t wait.”_ Sam breathed hotly and sucked an already rock-hard nipple into her mouth.

 

Janet arched on the bed, her eyes slamming shut as Sam feasted hungrily on her breast. Her breathing was harsh and she was unable to ask for anything more when the most exquisite pleasure/pain washed over her features and her body stiffened in the bed as Sam’s fingers entered her,

 

 _“Oh, fuck me, my love,”_ she finally whispered, _“fuck me… come on me….”_

 

Sam smiled into the tortured flesh and straddled the slender thigh, heaving her burning opening on the smooth skin, slicking it with hot juices, _“I will,”_ she grunted, _“But I’m going to come inside you first.”_ She withdrew the fingers, making Janet cry out at their loss,

 

_“No, baby… please…”_

 

But Sam sat up, and kneeling between Janet’s legs quickly tilted her wife’s pelvis, forcing her to bend one leg at the knee while she straddled the engorged and glistening opening.  She inserted the fingers that had been inside her wife into her own opening and adding a third, began to pump them furiously in and out, madly rubbing her g-spot,

 

 _“I gonna’ shoot my load inside you...”_ she grunted, frantically rocking her hips in time with her madly thrusting fingers, grinding her opening between Janet’s upturned legs.

 

Janet’s head swam and her brain substituted high pitched whimpers for coherent speech. They had tried many positions in their sex life together, but they had never attempted anything like this and she marveled at the feel of Sam’s hot, wet opening and knuckles rubbing and grinding so wildly and wantonly on her open folds and burning clit and core.

 

Her chin trembled and she pleaded, _“M-moh… m-m-mo...”_

 

The bed squeaked and the headboard thumped against the wall as Sam undulated on thrusting fingers, the feel of her fingers furiously rubbing her g-spot coupled with being between Janet’s legs, on top of her, _fucking, fucking your pussy…._ Her body stiffened, _“Oh, god, Janet… I’m coming…”_ she panted and withdrawing her fingers, clamped her opening down hard on top of Janet’s and when the convulsions overtook her, her eyes squeezed closed as the eruptions of hot burning cum exploded from her straining body and poured into Janet’s.

 

Janet arched on the bed and pulled a pillow over her mouth to muffle the scream that tore from her; the feel of her wife’s hot thick spurts of cum shooting inside her made her world burn white and the orgasm stiffened her body as her own and Sam’s convulsions forced her conscious mind from her and she floated on a timeless sea of ecstatic release.

 

Sam shook uncontrollably and she panted hoarsely as she came, curling her body so she could watch as the ejaculate exploded from her urethral opening and into Janet’s center, flooding it, the clear sweet nectar combining with her wife’s salt-sweet cream.

 

Crying quietly she turned around, carefully kneeling on either side of Janet’s face as she covered the filled opening with her mouth, drinking and feasting on the ambrosia that filled her wife.

 

Unaware that she was doing so, Janet’s mouth clamped over Sam’s dripping opening and she thrust her stiffened tongue inside until she felt Sam undulate on top of her. 

So enrapt with devouring her wife, Sam was taken by surprise when another orgasm washed over her and she moaned into the soft flesh of Janet’s inner thigh, grunting in cadence with the undulations. Janet hung on while a second orgasm washed over her wife’s body, her arms falling limply on the mattress when the waves finally subsided.

 

Shaking, Sam carefully turned around again and gathered the small limp form close, _“I love you so much, Janet…”_ she husked, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

Janet smiled sweetly, _“Oh, baby, I love you too.”_ She ran her hands through short blond hair as Sam slid on top of her once again and Janet frowned slightly; she really needed to get up and relieve herself before they…

 

 _“Kiss me…”_ Sam rasped, plunging her tongue into her mouth.

 

 _“Mmm-Sa…”_ Janet tried to pull away, _“Sam, I have to…”_

 

 _“It’s okay.”_ Sam panted happily, _“It your turn now.”_

 

Janet’s brow knit in confusion even as her wife straddled her thigh and began slicking her once again, _“Sam, wait, I…”_ and once again Janet’s head rocked back as Sam slid two fingers deep inside, _“oh please…”_ she whispered, arousal combating the urge in her full bladder.

 

 _“Always…”_ Sam breathed as she pumped the fingers within; she thrust in time with her undulating hips, sucking a plump nipple deep inside her mouth. As the speed of her thrusting, grinding hips increased so did the speed of her pumping fingers and feasting tongue and mouth. When she dimly realized she was moving at a fantastic rate she released the hardened, puckered nipple, afraid she might damage the tender tissue, _“Come for m…”_ she rasped, but Janet had already shoved the corner of the pillow back into her mouth and was screaming into it.

 

Sam’s lip curled into a feral smile and she curled the fingers within, hyper-stimulating Janet’s g-spot with fingers that stroked with blinding speed. Tears squirted from the corners of Janet’s tightly closed eyes as she cried and screamed into the pillow, and as the climax shook her she surrendered to it completely, not caring whether she survived the orgasm or not.

 

Her fingers still madly thrusting within, Sam deftly slid down Janet’s leg and resumed humping whatever part of Janet’s lower leg and foot her dripping clit, folds and opening could find purchase, her mind taking in the sight and smell of the slick and creamy cum coating her fingers. The orgasm shook her wife’s body like a rag doll, and she laughed aloud in joy at the sight of ejaculate squirting high in the air as Janet’s body stiffened and arched, convulsing on the bed. She slid the arm with the armband under her backside and clamped her mouth over the explosions, her wild feasting draining the straining organ within. Sam smiled and adjusted the blinding speed of her buried fingers; varying her vast speed and strength as the waves of Janet’s orgasm rose, crested, fell and rose again, making her climax endlessly. Sam grunted as she suddenly came yet again, her pumping fingers finally slowing as her body stiffened and convulsed in another sweet, mind-bending release.

 

When she felt herself ease down she had difficulty sliding back up her wife’s stiff, convulsing form and resumed grinding her swollen, burning opening on her wife’s hip, soaking it in her cum. Sam wheezed as she panted in the aftermath, and her fingers pulled free when she finally slid off her wife’s body and flopped onto the mattress beside her. Without conscious effort she raised them to her mouth and sucked them inside, moaning softly at the delicate flavor; it was only then she realized Janet was still crying,

 

 _“Janet?”_ Sam rolled onto an elbow, “Janet,” she panted, _“are you okay?”_

 

Janet had pulled the pillow from her mouth and lay with her hands over her face. Sam’s heart began to race again, this time out of fear and she quickly got out of bed and grabbing a towel from the bathroom, hurried back to bed and gently pulled her wife’s legs apart,

 

 _“No…”_ Janet begged.

 

 _“It’s okay,”_ Sam whispered, tucking the towel between her legs, certain her wife was injured and bleeding, _“I just wanna’ make sure you’re… you’re okay.”_ She peered between her legs, checking for blood, terrified she had hurt her. Carefully, with shaking fingers she pulled the swollen lips apart and released a shaky breath when no blood was evident. When she inhaled again she was assailed by the thick scent of sex and cautiously bent her head to lick tenderly at the drying juices, laying the flat of her tongue on the raw-looking clit and folds,

 

 _“Please,”_ Janet croaked in a high-pitched voice, sobs catching in her raw throat, _“Sam… I have to…”_

 

Sam suddenly realized Janet was urinating and she quickly bunched the towel against her opening, _“It’s alright,”_ she turned to look at her, _“it’s alright, just let it go.”_

 

Janet had little control over that region of her body and tried to gain control of at least her emotions, covering her face with her hands as a flood of shame oddly evaporated her tears. Feeling somehow defeated, she lat limply as the urine left her body and soaked the towel Sam held between her legs. When she was done Sam took the towel into the bathroom and rinsed it out in the sink, returning with a damp wash cloth and another towel. This time she sat on the side of the bed and gently cleaned between Janet’s legs, carefully patting her dry.

 

When she was done she took a small hand in both her own and looked down into the tear-stained face, _“I’m sorry.”_ she lifted the hand to her lips, _“I’m so sorry… I only wanted to make love to you.”_

 

Janet would have cried again but her body was too dehydrated to produce any tears, _“I love you, sweetheart…”_ she whispered, the tremble in her voice still evident, “I love you so much…” her eyes closed wearily and she shook her head, “it’s not like I tried to stop you but…”

 

“Well,” Sam’s eyebrows shrugged, “not in the beginning…”

 

“I had no idea…” she murmured wonderingly, _“no idea that would happen.”_ She sniffed in self disgust, _“I have never come so hard that I peed the bed….”_

 

“You didn’t,” Sam tried to sound reassuring, “I caught it all in the towel… it’s okay.”

 

Janet wiped at her face with her free hand, “Sam…” she looked at her earnestly, “if you had wanted to stop, would you?  I mean, would you have been able to stop if I’d said the word, ‘ _stop_ ’?”

 

Sam pulled from the depths of her eyes and looked back down at the hand that looked so small in both her own, The sex had been fantastic but now, in retrospect it scared her; she and Janet could easily make love and reach climax more than once in a session… _But that was insane._ In hindsight she knew the effects of the armband had pushed her into crossing the line, and if asked this question before she had so brutally fucked her wife her answer would have been an absolute, ultra-confident _yes._ Until this moment the armband hadmade her certain of _everything_ ; from what the next avenue of investigation should be after figuring out every nuance of wormhole theory to how hard to make love to her wife….  But now… now she was…

 

 _“I don’t know…”_ she admitted hoarsely and looked away, shaking her head miserably, _“I don’t know…”_ she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, _“I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you, Janet.”_

 

“You didn’t hurt me, Sam.” Janet gave the hand a squeeze, “But you made me come harder than I’ve ever come in my life and…”

 

Pained blue turned to her, _“But what if I did?”_

 

The silence stretched between them, both women unsure how to respond, Janet because she didn’t know how to get the armband off let alone how to stop its effects, and Sam because she didn’t know how much more of her self-control she could lose, especially when it came to making love to Janet.

 

“Well,” Sam sniffed and looked back down at the hand, “You’re gonna’ be sore tomorrow.”

 

Janet snickered, a tired smile spreading across her features, “I usually like that kind of soreness… it means I can still feel you even after you’ve gone through the gate.”

 

Sam nodded, a long minute passing until she finally placed another kiss on the back of Janet’s hand and then leaned to place a chaste kiss on her lips, “I’m gonna’ take a shower then work in my lab for a while.”

 

Janet’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead, “You’re kidding, you have energy to work af… _oh,_ ” she sighed heavily, looking down at the armband, “of course you do, is that thing ever going to let you just sleep with me?”

 

Sam rose from the bed, a wan smile crossing her lips, “I hope so…”

 

Later, when Janet awoke she was alone in their quarters, scrubbing at her face she groaned aloud as she painfully rose from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, _Oh, god I really_ am _sore_ , she thought as she turned on the shower, gingerly feeling between her legs she wondered if Sam would need _any_ sleep as long as she wore the armband, and what would happen if she was unable to figure out how to get the armbands off.

 

~

 

Sam was working on her laptop when Daniel and the colonel wandered in her lab,

 

“Hey, Carter…” Jack greeted her.

 

Sam looked up from the screen, “Hey,” she mumbled then noticed the odd expressions on their faces, “What’s up?”

 

“Jack patted Siler on the back and over a railing…”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh, it was an accident for cryin’ out loud.”

  
Daniel gave him a droll look, “He has a broken arm and a concussion.”

  
“He'll pull through,” Jack jammed his hands in his pockets, “I sent flowers.”

  
Daniel stood across from Sam at her lab table and flexed the arm with the armband, “You have to admit,” he said, opening and closing his fist, “it's a little scary, I mean, I feel like I could _do anything_.”

  
Sam saved and closed the file she was working on and shut down the laptop, “Well, all I know is that I'm gonna’ to starve to death. I don't know about you guys, but I am having some serious protein cravings.”

  
Jack regarded her solemnly, “Steak…”

  
Daniel’s eyebrows arched over the tops of his glasses, “I could go for that.”

  
Jack warmed to the idea, baring his teeth as he spoke, “Big, red juicy meat…”

  
Sam pointed at him, “'O’Malley's, in town.”

  
 _“Let's go.”_ Jack declared and the three left the room.

 

~

 

Janet nervously patted and fussed with her hair as she hurried down the corridor; the lab technician had called her in her quarters when SG1’s blood panels had come back with alarming results. She was in the infirmary when the general called her to his office and while he was the soul of professional discretion with her on the phone it was clear he was at his wits end. When she knocked for entry he was on the phone and waved her in,

  
“Right, okay…” he hung up the phone and turned to her, “I thought the devices were supposed to enhance them physically, not make them stupid?”

  
Janet shrugged, “You'd have to ask Anise about that, sir, all I can tell you is their erratic behavior could be explained by an increase of various hormone levels… you could almost describe it as a sort of intoxication.”

  
“My concern is how do we contain them if they are that strong and that fast?”

  
Janet bit her lip, “The concern is greater than that, sir, their blood panels show early indications of multiple organ failure…” she shook her head worriedly, “the human body wasn't meant to be put through this.”

  
His eyes widened in horror, “Are you saying they'll die if we don't get these things off them?”

  
She briefly looked down at the desktop, locking her emotions firmly behind her professional veneer, “I believe the key is the virus the armbands use as an intermediary. There's no magic pill that'll combat a virus but there are a few treatments we could try.”

  
“But that's no guarantee?”

 

Janet firmly pressed her lips together, afraid of the answer.

 

They could hear a clattering on the stairs outside the briefing room and the general turned to see the three members of SG1 accompanied by several SF’s, enter the room,

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

Janet turned and quickly left his office, not wanting to meet her wife’s eyes through the glass.

 

He stalked into the briefing room and demanded, “Can you explain to me why several witnesses put you people at a restaurant in town last night??

  
Jack and Daniel tried to interrupt with a simultaneous, “Sir…” they exchanged looks and Jack continued, “I can't tell you how…”

 

The general’s expression made Jack’s voice dry up in his throat and Daniel tried to continue,

 

“I can explain that…” but Hammond’s glare stopped him in his tracks, “No, I can't…”

 

Sam offered gingerly, “We were very… hungry, sir.”

  
The older man’s eyes widened in disbelief, “The report says there was a brawl!”

  
Jack frowned as he played with the upholstery on a chair where the three were standing, “More of a scuffle, sir.”

  
“You're lucky you didn't kill any of those men!” he bellowed.

  
Jack patted at the air in a calming gesture, “No, we were very careful about that, General!”

  
But Hammond looked exasperated, “What am I supposed to do with you people?”

  
“General,” Jack waved his hands ineffectually, “I can't tell you how sorry we are, but… Carter wanted a steak.”

  
 _“Actually,”_ Sam shot him a look of utter annoyance, “it was _your_ idea…”

  
“My point is,” Jack continued, ignoring her, “General…”

 

Her nostrils flaring she added, _“Sir.”_

 

“The fact that we were defying orders,” Jack tried again, “didn't even occur to us until we were actually…” he hesitated, suddenly unsure if he should complete this line of thought, “defying… them…” he finished lamely.

  
Daniel tried to clarify, “It's like the armbands are having an effect on our ability to make _rational choices_.”

 

Sam’s lips pressed into a thin line, thoroughly irritated, _He certainly has a gift for stating the obvious as though it were a profound revelation…_

 

Anise suddenly entered the room, “General Hammond, I have received a message from the Tok'ra High Council.”

  
“What?” he asked impatiently.

  
“I reported the progress of the experiment and they have made a suggestion.”

 

“Regarding?”

  
“The High Council would like put to forward the idea of putting SG1's new skills into practical use.”

 

Jack pumped his fists with enthusiasm, _“Yessss...”_ his triumphant declaration fading into a subdued hiss when as he caught the general’s stern glare, “Sir….”

  
Hammond turned back to her, “What are they suggesting?”

  
“We have just received new information regarding a new class of battleship that Apophis is building.”

  
“ _Just_ received?” the disbelief was obvious in the older man’s voice.

  
“Our internal attempt at sabotage has already failed. However, based on our intelligence a special covert team could…”

  
“You've known all along…” Hammond interrupted her.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“This was the point, wasn't it?”

  
Anise blinked and Freya emerged, “General, I assure you…”

  
“I assure _you!”_ Hammond’s face turned red and veins bulged on his forehead as his anger grew, “I've been at this a long time and I know damn well when I'm being manipulated!”

  
“I realize how this must look,” Freya tried to soothe him, “however in the interests of the Tok'ra-Earth alliance…”

  
“Don't give me that load of _bunk!”_ he fairly shouted at her, “Right now I don't think the Tok'ra have my people's best interests in mind.”

  
“General, if you believe anything believe this; if Apophis is allowed to complete this battleship it will assure his dominance over the Goa'uld, your planet and the rest of this galaxy.” Anise reemerged and pursed too-full lips, “I am sure the High Council will be disappointed; I have downloaded everything we know about the battleship's construction into your base computer. Hopefully, you will review it and change your mind.”

 

The three team members had keenly listened to the exchange and Jack quietly tried to interject,

 

“General, if I may…”

  
“No,” he turned to him abruptly, “you may not.” He then nodded to the SF’s that waited in the back of the room, “Take them back to the lock up.” Heaving a sigh he turned back to SG1, “and for what it's worth, I'm _ordering_ you to cooperate.”

 

~

 

Janet licked dry lips and walked briskly to the phone in her office; she and her staff had prepared three beds with three IV pumps set up with multiple containers of a range of antibiotics and antivirals amid the monitors that would keep watch over their vital functions. She absently patted one-handed at her hair as she waited for the general to pick up,

 

“Doctor, I was just about to call you…”

 

“Yes, sir, I’m ready to start the drug therapy for SG1 if you could have them brought to th…”

 

“They are no longer on this base, Doctor.”

 

Janet felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, “What?”

 

“The Tok’ra gave us some intel about a ship the Goa’uld are building,” he sighed audibly, “given the gate coordinates SG1 used I am presuming they went there to blow it up.” the older man sighed again, “And,” he continued, “I need you to come to the control room immediately, the staff have been rendered unconscious… we found emptied preloaded syringes of morphine so I assume they’ll be fine… but I still need you and your team to respond….”

 

“I’m on my way…” Janet rose from her desk as she spoke, “Sir?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“SG1…”

 

“I’ve sent Teal’c after them.” he assured her then hung up the phone.

 

~

 

It felt like she only slapped the two jaffa guarding the ship’s entrance but they still fell to the deck with loud thuds,

 

“You know,” Jack whispered loudly, “You don’t have to hog _all_ the fun….”

 

Only a blur; they quietly wended their way through the corridors, stopping to hide when they saw two more jaffa struggling to carry a small block of naquada on a small litter,

  
 _“It takes two guys to carry that?”_ Jack asked in an incredulous whisper.

  
 _“Weapons-grade naquada is extremely dense.”_ Sam whispered back, her eyebrows rising, _“Sir, do you realize how many naquada reactors a single bar like that could power?”_

  
 _“No.”_

  
She looked at him, _“A lot…”_

  
 _“I'll get it,”_ Daniel shrugged at them, _“meet you back here…”_ he whispered as he ran after the jaffa with the heavy load, turning into a blur before disappearing around a corner.

 

Sam and the colonel continued in the opposite direction, their jog down the ship’s corridors appearing as a rapidly moving smudge until Sam abruptly stopped and leaned heavily on hands that rested on slightly bent knees,

  
“Whoa… sir, is it hot?”

  
“A little bit,” Jack walked back to her, “you all right?”

  
“Fine…” she nodded, taking off her ball cap and running fingers that shook slightly through her hair, “the force shield should be somewhere around here….” She continued walking down the corridor and bumped into the invisible barrier,

  
“Heads up!” Jack called, running past her and through the shield.

 

She joined him and together they ran the rest of the way to the core of the ship; their enhanced speed and abilities allowing them to see the oscillation intervals of the force shields and run between them.

 

When they reached the massive chamber Jack checked his watch, “ _Whoa_ … that took us five minutes.”

  
“Right,” Sam nodded, “if the cooling system goes down it should take about ten minutes for the power core to go critical. That gives us about fifteen minutes total to get back to the Gate.”

  
“Whatever…” Jack shrugged indifferently and ran off to plant the C4 explosives around the core, Sam following in another blurry flash behind him.

 

~

 

Gen. Hammond couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “The armbands are going to come off on their own?”

 

Janet and Anise stood in front of his desk, Janet’s hands clenched in tightly balled fists in the pockets of her labcoat.

  
Anise spoke calmly, “The last bits of data transmitted from their biosensors before they stepped through the stargate indicated traces of an antibody.”

 

The general looked helplessly at Janet,

 

“To the virus that allowed the devices to enhance their speed and strength.” she clarified.

  
“I'm afraid that we've solved the mystery of the Atoneeks' extinction.” Anise admitted grudgingly.

 

“How so?” Hammond still looked confused.

  
“The armbands only work for a limited time, sir…” Janet answered.

  
“Once the immunity spread among the Atoneek warriors,” the Tok’ra continued, “the armbands would be useless… I guess they never solved the problem….”  
  
“Which means,” he cut her off, his voice rising in exasperation, “SG-1 is likely out there on a planet full of heavily armed Jaffa with an advantage that is likely to disappear at any time…”

  
“Yes, sir…” Janet answered in a tiny voice.

 

Anise blinked and Freya emerged, “General, for what it's worth, Anise and I are sorry,” she said earnestly, “we were not aware of the mission prior to our arrival here.”

 

Janet and the general said nothing and Anise reemerged, “I do hope SG1 returns safely.”

 

~

 

Sam was only dimly aware that she was starting to fatigue; she and Col. O’Neill had found Daniel in one of the hallways where he collapsed with the naquada he had stuffed in his backpack, his armband lying on the floor where it had fallen from his arm. Together they had helped him to the entrance and met up with Teal’c.  O’Neill had ordered them both to the gate then he and Sam ran back to stop the patrol of jaffa that were in noisy pursuit.

 

Having efficiently rendered the entire patrol of jaffa unconscious, Jack checked his watch as he and Carter ran for the exit; two minutes and forty-six seconds remained before the C4 detonated. He saw the oscillating force shield ahead and increased his speed, easily passing through the barrier to the other side.

 

Suddenly aware Carter was no longer beside him he stopped and looked back; she was lying on the floor on the other side of the shield, unconscious,

 

“Carter?” he called to her, his grey eyes taking note of the armband that had detached from her arm and lay open next to her.

 

~

 

Janet remained calm as she quietly checked on her latest charges; the three staff members from the control room were peacefully sleeping off their morphine-induced slumber, the youngest-looking of them snored softly. Surreptitiously, she glanced at the three beds that now waited for SG1’s return; she had no doubt they would be used, she only hoped Teal’c would find them before it was too late.

 

~

 

Sam groaned aloud and clasped her arching head with both hands. Rolling onto her knees she groaned again in protest against the wave of nausea and bile that rose in her throat. She blearily noted the armband had fallen off her arm when she caught sight of the colonel lying on the floor on the other side of the force shield,

 

“Sir?’ she called to him weakly, “Colonel?” she called again.

 

O’Neill finally roused and rolling onto his side, noted his own armband had opened and was lying on the floor next to him, _“Oh crap…”_ he groaned as he pushed himself from the floor, “we should have brought more snacks…”

 

Sam checked her watch, “I don't think that would have helped.” she muttered as she struggled to her feet.

 

Jack checked his watch too, “Shit… a minute fifty-six….” He walked up to the force shield and began hitting it with his fists,

  
“Sir,” Sam shook her head at the futile attempt, “you've got to get out of here…”

  
“So do you.” Jack said calmly.

 

~

 

Janet stood between the hospital beds that held Daniel and her wife, inhaling quietly through her nose and exhaling through her mouth; _just breathe_ , she told herself, _in and out… you’ve got them now… in and out…._

 

SG1 had been successful in destroying the Goa’uld ship, if barely. _Thank god Teal’c was there to help them get back._ Unconsciously, her eyes closed in relief and she concentrated on her breath, _In… and out…. In… and out…._   The colonel, strangely, had been the least affected by the side effects of the armband and she had released him to rest in his quarters for twenty-four hours before giving him another physical when she would likely release him to further recuperate at home.

 

Daniel’s blood work had come back still compromised but he was in better shape than Sam, and provided his blood panels continued to improve she planned to release him with the same aftercare as Col. O’Neill; rest in his quarters on base before prescribing a brief leave to rest at home. But Sam… she stood at her wife’s bedside and gently clasped the limp wrist, feeling the pulse that beat weakly beneath her fingertips. It appeared the naquada and protein marker Sam carried in her blood the Tok’ra woman said would have no affect on the armband instead had a huge effect on Sam’s body, and while Daniel alternated between sleep and reading quietly, Sam slept so deeply at first Janet had worried she might slip into a coma,

 

 _But her blood panels are showing slow, consistent improvement_ , she firmly told herself as her mind traumatically reviewed the high viral load and level of waste toxins from the first blood panel she had drawn on their return. _She’ll be okay…._ She licked dry lips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, content for the moment to simply stand at her wife’s bedside and hold her hand.

 

~

 

“Hey Carter…”

 

“Taking off, sir?’ Sam asked, scrubbing blearily at her face.

 

“Yeah,” he was dressed in civilian clothes, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants, “Daniel’s hanging out in his lab for another day before he goes home for a few….” His eyes scanned the infirmary for Carter’s wife, “is the Doc gonna’ take you home soon?”

 

“Tomorrow, I think.” Sam pushed herself higher on the pillow.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, “good…” He turned as if to leave then tuned back to her, “Carter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When we were on the ship….”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Don’t _ever_ tell me to leave you behind again…” he said quietly in mild reproach, “you know I won’t do that.”

 

She smiled wanly, “I’m sorry, sir, but there was no way that force shield was coming down, and I didn’t want you to see it when the jaffa killed me.”

 

“But the shield _did_ come down…” Jack countered, “Not by anything I did, mind you, but it still came down.”

 

“But if it hadn’t, sir, they would have killed me where I stood... and I didn’t want you to see that.”

 

O’Neill stood quietly, only his brow creasing in bemusement.

 

“If you saw you’d have to tell Janet…”

 

Jack finally nodded in understanding, “Yeah,” he sighed heavily, “and she’d wanna’ know…”

 

“She’d have to know… to be sure I was…” Sam shrugged, “and I didn’t want to put you in that position, sir… I don’t want her to ever have that image in her head.”

 

“Okay, Carter,” he nodded and finally turned to leave, “I get it… but I know you never would have left _me_ out there… so just know that leaving you behind will never be an option for me either, understood?”

 

The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked tiredly in a small smile, “Understood, sir...”

 

Janet stood at the bedside of an airman who had fallen off the ramp in the gateroom and broken his ankle.  The technician slept in a light doze provided by the pain medication the CMO had given him, so the conversion outside the privacy curtain Janet had drawn around his bed had gone unnoticed by him but not by Janet, and her eyes brimmed with tears as she listened to the exchange between her wife and the colonel.

 

She quietly pulled two tissues from the small box on the overbed table and held them firmly beneath her eyes then wiped her nose, determined to get a grip on her emotions. When she finally emerged from behind the privacy curtain the colonel was gone and Sam was sleeping once again.

 

~

 

When Janet awoke she was alone in the bed and she rolled onto her side and squinted blearily at the clock on her nightstand; it was past five and she struggled into a sitting position, rubbing her face one-handed.  She could hear their daughter talking animatedly in another part of the house and she pushed herself from the bed; still dressed with the exception of her jeans, she pulled them from the chair where she had tossed them three hours earlier and stepped into them, fastening the button and zipping the fly as she made her way to the door.

 

“Hey, mom!”  Cassie cried and ran to greet her, throwing her arms around her and kissing her loudly on the cheek, “Sam said you were sleeping and not to bug you… do you feel better?”

 

“Yes, honey,” Janet snorted softly as she kissed her back, “I just took a nap.” She cocked an eyebrow at her wife, who motioned at the phone,

 

“Well, I wasn’t about to ask you what was for dinner since we’ve been gone for a few days…” she shrugged in mock innocence, “and it wouldn’t be fair to subject you to _my_ cooking so I called for pizza…”

 

“Pepperoni!”  Cassie cried, clearly approving of the take-out menu.

 

“On one third,” Sam quickly interjected at Janet’s stern look, “The rest is a combo,” she said as she walked over and draped her arms around her wife, “alright?”

 

Janet hugged her back and smiled down at Cassie, “Yeah,” she sighed, content, “and a salad?”

 

“I’m on it!” Cassie declared in an exact imitation of at least one of her parents and dashed over to the refrigerator, chatting happily as she pulled every vegetable from the crisper bin.

 

~

 

Dinner turned out to be a noisy affair complete with laughter and a full report from their daughter of her adventures with Sara O’Neill and school and playdates with her friends. After dinner Cassie challenged Sam to a game of chess since Sam had already helped her with her homework before Janet woke from the nap she had started with her wife.

 

Janet retreated to the kitchen to take stock of the food situation, planning meals for the next week in her head as she perused the fridge and pantry,

 

 _“Mom?”_ Cassie whispered to her from behind the open pantry door.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sam fell asleep on the couch.”

 

“Okay,” Janet closed the door and looked down at her, reflexively playing with her hair as she pulled her close. She draped an arm around her as they left the kitchen and walked into the living room far enough to see Sam fast asleep on the couch; her head lolled to one side on the cushion, her mouth slightly open.

 

Janet parked her free hand on her hip as she regarded her wife, “Who’s winning?”

 

“Her.”

 

“Okay, so… if you go to bed first, then who’s ahead?” 

 

“Me.”

 

Janet’s grinned, “Better kiss her goodnight then.”

 

“Okay, should I wake her up?”

 

“Might as well, she needs to go to bed too.”

 

“’Kay…” Cassie grinned conspiratorially and pulled away,

 

“Hey!” Janet pulled her back, “Me first…”

 

~

 

While Janet tucked in their daughter Sam made her bedtime security check of the house and still made it into bed before Janet. She felt only moderately fatigued after rising to greet their daughter when she got home from school but had no doubt she would sleep soundly with her petite wife next to her in their bed.

 

“Hey,” Janet called to her quietly as she closed and locked their bedroom door, “are you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam opened her eyes, “I’m just lying here, waiting for you…”

 

Janet snorted in amusement then noticed the blue pajama top left for her on the foot of the bed, “Are you wearing the bottoms?”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“Well,” Janet shot her a sultry look, “take them off please….” she said as she walked into the bathroom.

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose on her forehead but she still pushed off the matching bottoms and pulled them from under the covers, tossing them onto the top she left for Janet.  When Janet emerged from the bathroom she asked,

 

“I take it you’d like to canoodle a little before sleep since you are completely naked.”

 

“Yes, Sam…” Janet smiled sweetly as she slid beneath the covers and pressed close to her wife, making Sam sigh audibly as she wrapped her arms securely around her.

 

“But I hurt you the last time we…”

 

 _“No you didn’t…”_ Janet spoke sternly, caressing a smooth cheek with one hand, her thumb stroking over Sam’s lips to quiet her, “although I won’t lie to you, I was pretty sore after that, but it’s been a few days so I’m better now…”

 

Sam’s eyes had brimmed in shame while she spoke and her chin trembled, “I’m so sorry, Janet… I swear that’s the last thing I would ever…”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Janet quickly kissed her, if chastely, to stop her, “it was the armband, _I know_ _it was the armband_ …” she pulled back to regard her solemnly, “do _you_ know it was the armband?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam sniffed, “I know… but it wasn’t just the increase in speed and strength, you know?  I felt so smart and so in control of everything….”

 

“That was the narcotic effect…”

 

“But I wasn’t in control, Janet; I wasn’t in control of anything, especially when it came to making love to you…”

 

Janet pressed closer and placed a tender kiss against Sam’s lips. Eyes drifted closed as each took delight in caressing and exploring the other’s mouth; tasting, licking….

 

“Of course,” Sam broke the kiss to pant hotly in Janet’s mouth, “I don’t seem to have much control over anything once you start touching me anyway… armband or no- _ohhh….”_

 

As Sam spoke Janet slid down her torso and took a plump nipple into her mouth, suckling for a long minute before pulling away long enough to look deeply into smoldering blue,

 

 _“I need to feel you come,”_ Janet husked, her hand massaging the blond-covered mound, _“and I need you to make me come, baby, I need to feel you inside me, and I need to be inside you…”_

 

Sam groaned at her words, _“Please don’t stop…”_ she begged her, stroking the brunette hair as she pushed slightly on the back of her head, urging the mouth back onto her breast.

 

Janet was only too happy to comply and suckled the now rock-hard nipple once again, the hand that massaged Sam’s mound sliding down, between her legs.  Sam shifted in the bed so Janet could enter her more easily without losing contact with her breast. Her hands slid down and over the pert backside, one holding her close while the other slid under and between Janet’s legs.

 

Janet moaned softly into the flesh and suckled contentedly, letting her fingers slip into the hot liquid pool of wet between Sam’s folds and into her center as Sam slid her long fingers inside her own waiting molten core.

 

Tears streamed from the corners of Sam’s tightly closed eyes and they rocked together on gently thrusting fingers, their soft moans, sighs, whimpers and cries bearing them both on long slow waves of pleasure that crested and fell on an ocean of light where love existed in place without time.

 

As Sam’s orgasm intensified she began to cry, her quiet sobs punctuated by the barely audible words, _“We are love… we are love… we are…”_ repeated again and again as Janet ejaculated with exquisite slowness into Sam’s hand, her mouth still attached to Sam’s taut breast.

 

Their bodies continued to rock together in concert, still connected by buried fingers and Janet’s feasting lips and tongue. It was only when she pulled her mouth free and tilted her head back that Sam kissed her again, their mouths seeking to devour the other until, wordless, they moved as one in the bed, each turning with smooth, supple grace until they lay crosswise on the mattress, their lips and tongues covering their buried fingers, licking away the sacred essence as they slowly pulled their fingers free, moaning again in a climax of mutual joy, their bodies writhing in the music of ecstatic pleasure, of the sensual sensations of the touch, tastes and smells of their world.

 

The night slipped by while the two became one and luxuriated in the exquisite becoming of two once again and Janet finally rested her head on her pillow, her smile utterly sublime as Sam rested her head in the crook of her arm and suckled her softened nipple deep in her mouth,

 

 _“Sleep now,”_ Janet breathed into soft blond locks, _“sleep here in my arms till the morning comes…”_ Sam answered by snuggling against her, her mouth still attached to her wife’s breast, _“and make love to me again.”_ Janet’s breathing deepened as she surrendered at last to sleep, carried on dreams of Sam and happiness and light.


End file.
